Sister
Kaikaina Grif (aka Sister) is a blue soldier who is actually dressed in yellow from Red vs. Blue. She arrived in-game on August 10th, 2011 and currently lives idk where. age: 18 - 21, whereabouts? origins: Red vs. Blue, canon. '''app link: '''http://ravingops.livejournal.com/1309.html '''hmd: '''um um coming shortly '''played by: '''Fufu! '''contact: '''AIM • Dances to Metal | plurk • Fufuberry Setting Red vs. Blue is a machinima series using the Halo games so it technically is set in the same futuristic, scifi universe -- but it has its own story line and original characters, so it isn't exactly a real continuation of anything. The series acts more as a branch off the games so while it borrows heavily from the concepts and whatnot of Halo canon, it remains more focused on the setting itself rather than the direct story in order to create its own series. Halo, and by extension Red vs. Blue, is set hundreds of years in the future. Space travel and advanced technology is abundant and for some reason certain things from the 21st century seem to have lasted through the years enough to be remembered and mentioned by some of the characters; such as Facebook and TV shows like The Sopranos. Of course that little bit is true only in Red vs. Blue (likely due to the series' comedic nature). In Halo, things have a much more serious tone: humanity is at war with an alien race called the Covenant. The UNSC (United Nations Space Command) rely heavily on highly trained super soldiers called SPARTANs to combat this threat. However, in desperation to secure humanity's safety, there are other groups trying other methods in which to destroy the Covenant. One of these groups is Project Freelancer and here is where RvB canon takes over. The program was developed by one Dr. Leonard Church (more commonly referred to as "The Director"). Agents within Project Freelancer were codenamed after the United States of America, given a special armour enhancement and, for those who were rated for it, implanted with an A.I. to aid them in battle. It was with this method that the project hoped to win the war; and for a short amount of time, it did appear to be working. But as the project continued, it slowly began to crumble. The project was experimental and competitive. Several experiments were run; such as one agent receiving two A.I.s at once and a set of twins being partnered together with only one receiving an A.I. in order to observe the dynamic. Neither experiment ended well: Agent Carolina couldn't handle having three minds and ceased to function, and Agent South (who didn't get an A.I.) betrayed her brother (who did have an A.I.) to his death. The failure of the twins didn't even happen while agents were still being implanted -- the effects of the experiment had created such a lasting impact on South that her jealousy stayed with her long after the "Epsilon Incident", in which an A.I. named Epsilon went insane and killed itself while still in the mind of its host. This incident is what caused the project to cease the implantation process... however despite this, the project remained operational for a time. What caused outside higher ups to begin noticing that there was something a little wrong with Project Freelancer was when the Freelancers began mysteriously dying. The culprit? The project's very own Agent Maine, who went rogue and (influenced by his A.I.) began to kill off the Freelancers one by one and take their A.I.s and equipment. As the project became more and more scrutinized by the UNSC we came to learn that these A.I. programs originate from something decidedly dark. They were fragments of one main A.I. and each encompassed certain pieces of its personality (Omega was rage, Epsilon was memory, Delta was logic, Sigma was creativity and so on). They had been created via torture of the Alpha A.I. who was subsequently forced to shed certain aspects of itself in order to survive what they put it through. Then Project Freelancer harvested these fragments into separate units and stuffed them into their agents. Considering that doesn't really make for a stable A.I. and that it's difficult enough just having a second mind, the downfall of the freelancer project was probably inevitable. And finally, by the end of season six, the whole thing was shut down for good. But while it was operational, it had measures in which to train their agents. They created and operated simulation bases -- red versus blue bases -- to test the Freelancers. They came up with many different scenarios to apply them to the unknowing red and blue soldiers whenever it was necessary. The soldiers stationed at these bases were unaware of their true purpose, and were selected due to things like ineptitude on the battlefield and low test scores. The red and blue teams that this series focuses on is by far the most inept. Instead of fighting each other, they instead argue and otherwise act like neighbours that hate each other instead of two armies meant to kill each other. And honestly they probably would have remained two stupid teams in the middle of nowhere without a clue in the world if not for one little thing: one of the blue soldiers stationed out there in that backwater canyon? Yeah, not really a soldier. He was actually the Alpha A.I., hidden there so no one would find him. Though he was completely unaware of his status as an A.I. (instead insisting he was a ghost), it was that status that eventually got him (and the blues and the reds in his canyon) involved with Project Freelancer enough to figure out what they were being used for. But that doesn't mean they all fully understand the whole thing. Sister here just thinks Freelancer is some kind of band and that Agent Washington is a cop, so yeah. The others might be slightly more helpful though. Slightly. Personality Sister is dumb, vulgar and known as something of a slut. Well, no, that's being generous. Sister is a ginormous slut who is eager to sleep with anyone she deems as "hot" (among other people), has just as much trouble keeping her clothes on as she does keeping her legs closed (which is a lot in case it wasn't clear), and she has apparently had multiple abortions. Annnd she finds nothing wrong with this. Morals are lost on the girl, as is the concept of dignity. If one were simply to ask her to take off her clothes, she would. Actually she would also take her clothes off if one didn't ask, and if given the chance she would probably just walk around half (or fully) naked all the time. Sister also lacks a brain to mouth filter so whatever's on her mind, she's going to just spew it out regardless of whether or not the timing or not is appropriate. Also, considering that her mind is a weird and maybe a little disgusting sort of place, the things she says can... get pretty weird. And well into the realm of too much information. But that's okay, because she doesn't give a shit. Hell, sometimes she doesn't even realize what she's saying. Or if she does, she doesn't realize what damage it's doing to her or her family's image. She happily agrees to let Simmons record her stories (that embarrass her brother) and she genuinely doesn't realize that her mom being both the fat lady and bearded lady in the circus isn't... exactly as talented as she thinks it is. In this regard she is also a little naive. Basically what I'm trying to say here is that Sister lacks common sense and doesn't have any sort of grasp on what's socially acceptable. But that's totally just part of her charm. It's also relatively easy to confuse the girl. But the thing is, Sister is too dumb to realize she's mixing information up in order to even be confused half the time. When her brother tried to explain to her that she was a member of the blue team and that he was a member of the red team, Sister just didn't understand and blindly cheered for the blues who she now thought to have two bases. Her brother is not surprised by this stupidity though, as apparently she was kicked off the cheerleading squad three times in high school for cheering for the wrong team. She does sometimes display a state of confusion, but mostly things just sail over her head and she continues on being dumb and telling disgusting stories. Sister is young, rebellious and loves to have fun. She likes to party, bang people, dance, throw raves in blue base when everyone leaves her there, take off her clothes, talk for ages and otherwise have a good time. The girl has quite a lot of energy to expend. She is enthusiastic about most things and often exclaims little "whoohoo"s, "awesome!"s and whatnot to display this (whether she understands the situation or not). Sister also likes to deem things as hot and occasionally, badass. Or both. She is also a fan of drinking and most likely drugs as well, as she suggests raiding the medical supplies for morphine and tells the crew that she tried to overdose on aspirin before but failed. ...at least she is friendly when meeting new people and says hi nicely? Although Sister is mostly bubbly and excited, she does get annoyed and loud(er) if pushed in the right (wrong?) direction. When Agent Washington shows up in the canyon in Recreation for example -- she takes the freelancer as a cop and constantly yells things like "have fun being a cop, COP!!" at him. Even while he's walking away she continues to yell at him and then she actually goes over near red base while he's there to yell at him some more from a cliff. She is also not a fan of old people and will outright tell said old people (like Sarge) that they are gross and that she hates them. If someone does anything else that she doesn't like, she's sure to let them know. Her brother Dexter Grif, a red that's been in the canyon from the very beginning, brings out some other noticeable traits in the girl. She is very fond of him and even looks up to him in some regards, but at the same time her wild, free spirited nature makes her react flippantly when he gets brotherly and protective of her. She has called him names and more than once dismissed him with an uncaring "whatever". But that's just the way siblings are. Ultimately, Sister is very attached to her brother and sometimes picks up some things from him, such as the "making digging noises with one's mouth effect". He is also actually the reason why Sister joined the military in the first place -- she felt alone and afraid on her own without him to look after her like he did when their mother joined the circus. Which is sort of cute, but goddamn that is not a reason to join a war and hence why the reds immediately take her for an idiot. While she has admitted to being scared a few times (such as her fear of being alone without her brother, or how O'Malley sounded scary), she generally appears unfazed by violence happening around her. She also took Tex's threats as girl talk. So here's the basic rundown: Sister is an uninhibited, bubbly dumbass of a girl who knows how to have fun and not much else. Enjoy. Abilities & Weaknesses Sister doesn't really know how to operate a pelican (which is the ship she crashed into the canyon upon arrival) but she did somehow manage to rig the computers to get on Facebook. But she probably doesn't actually have a whole lot of techno know how -- it's more likely that she is just lucky and really determined when it comes to stupid things. Physical strengths include being double jointed and by extension, very good flexibility. She can do splits and stretch her limbs in some pretty crazy ways. Sister also seems resilient to death on a certain level. But that might just be because she is so prone to stupid, unbelievable things that death can't really get in there to do his job. When Sister and her brother were younger, she once fell under the ice of a lake and not only survived underwater for three hours but also came up pregnant. She is also fairly good at making people feel uncomfortable, so there's that too. As a soldier, Sister is pretty useless. She has no training in weapons, operations, intelligence, communications or... anything really. Her negotiation skills are just screaming "stop shooting you bitch". She knows some Spanish, though Lopez seems to think she sucks at it. Oh, Sister also has a ping pong trick. But trust me no one wants to see that. Character Relationships she has met reds and blues and cops and old people uh COMING SOON I GUESS Random Trivia or Something I have stupid headcanon such as *she is naturally a brunette but dyes it blonde because that makes sense for a colourblind girl *she likes fruit smoothies See Also Internal and external dicks of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more jizz on your character, and so on.